


Never is a Long Time

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Breakup, Death Threats, F/M, J.D. doesnt take no for an answer, Jason "J. D." Dean Being an Asshole, One Shot, Plan B, Right Before Yo Girl, Short, Swearing, but then he doesnt, mentions of guns, until he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: After Veronica broke up with J. D., he's been trying to get her back. She rejects him once more, but that's the final straw for Jason Dean.





	Never is a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right before Yo, Girl, right before J.D. goes to Veronica's house to warn her parents that she's depressed (and give them the copy of moby dick).
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
J.D. /does/ hold a gun through most of this.  
J.D. also prepares to take violent actions after he's rejected a final time.  
One more hard to explain thing, J.D. has clearly been told no by veronica before. I try to imply that he is trying to force a relationship upon her so if that bothers you a lot, dont read on.

“How long do I have to wait for you ‘Ronica?” Jasond Dean winked. “‘Cause you know I will.”

Veronica narrowed her eyes at him. “I can't tell if you’re joking or not.” J.D. blew some dust off the tip of his gun. 

“Our love is God. I’d never joke about that.” The lanky teen smirked somewhat seductively. He held out his hand, but Veronica only slapped it away.

“I said  _ no!  _ I’ll  _ never  _ love you! Go away!” she shouted, genuinely disgusted that he was still trying to get her back. J.D.’s charming smile faltered.

“Never?”

  
“ _ Never.”  _ Veronica snarled. His shoulders slumped.

“Never is a long time, darling.” Veronica stepped back.

“Don't call me that.” she hissed.

J.D. stood in hurt silence for a moment. Then he remembered Plan B.

“All right, Veronica.” He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, although one still held a gun. He hastily stashed it away. “You win.” 

Veronica nodded sharply.

“Good.” the blue-clad girl stormed off in pursuit of her house. “And fuck you!” she called over her shoulder.

Jason Dean waited until she was out of earshot before making a mad dash for the streets to put Plan B in motion. Slightly out of breath, but certain he had beat Veronica home, J.D. walked up the sloped driveway leading to Veronica’s house.

“You’re gonna regret this Veronica Sawyer.” he muttered to himself as he knocked on her door.

“You’ll wish you were never born.”


End file.
